


Avenge What We Lost

by Tony_Bottom



Series: Awesome Strange Family [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hitting the Rogues a little, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sherlock is the biological child of Tony and Stephen, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony does not die, but Team Cap is not part of that, no beta readers we die like men, strange family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Thanos finalmente hace su aparición. Y por mas que se esfuercen nuestros héroes, terminan perdiendo. Un año más tarde los Avengers se reúnen en un plan para traer a todos de vuelta.Es hora de vengar a los caídos. Pero nunca esperaron tener que enfrentarse de nuevo al Titan Loco.Ahora están en el juego final.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Sherlock Holmes & Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange & Sherlock Holmes & Peter Parker, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: Awesome Strange Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Parte I: Infinity War

Tony Stark había pasado por tantas cosas que si tuviera que describir su vida en una palabra sería: tragedia.

La muerte de sus padres ( _asesinato, Tony, dilo correctamente_ ) fue el punto de partida de una carrera de desgracia tras desgracia.

Años atrás el científico creyó que el peor dolor que experimentó fue haber sido torturado en Afganistán. Pero luego ocurrió el ataque a New York, donde el haber actuado heroicamente al mandar un misil dentro del portal le causó Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático. Sin embargo, la vida no conforme con eso le dio la colosal estocada en un bunker en la jodida Siberia con un escudo de vibranium —que fue creado por SU padre— clavado en su pecho, muriendo de hipotermia y hemorragia, cortesía del gran Capitán América. Steve _Maldito Mentiroso_ Rogers.

Y justamente en este momento, todo lo anteriormente mencionado quedaba en un nivel plenamente inferior con el escenario que estaba presenciando.

—Déjalo vivir y te daré la gema.

Stark sintió como su respiración se detuvo por un momento. Apretó mientras cerraba los parpados e inútilmente deseaba que esto fuera una pesadilla, que después de mucho tiempo de no tenerlas, tuvieron el descaró de volver. Quería despertar y ver como su esposo le daba los buenos día seguido de un cálido beso para que posteriormente se reunieran con sus hijos en la cocina y disfrutar del desayuno.

Pero era la maldita realidad y Tony podía sentir como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos whisky.

Escuchó como el Titan le advirtió a su esposo que no quería trucos y entonces le rogó a Stephen de que no lo hiciera, que no le entregara la gema.

Fue en vano.

La Gema del Tiempo apareció en los dedos del hechicero y se dirigió directamente a Thanos. Una vez colocado en el guantelete, una descarga de poder multicolor se transfirió en aquel gigante. De la nada, Star Lord hace su aparición y dispara sin cesar contra el monstruo púrpura, aunque sus ataques no le hacen ni cosquillas al cabrón. Utilizando la Gema del Espacio, Thanos desapareció en un portal azul.

Quill se volteo para ver al mecánico.

—¿Perdimos? —Su voz y su expresión denotaron un profundo miedo.

Anthony comenzó a curarse la herida de su abdomen con sus nanobots. Después, a paso ligero se acerco a su marido, quien todavía estaba sentado y mirando al suelo. El moreno lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que el azabache no se atrevía a mirarle por la culpa que comenzaba a carcomerlo. Con esfuerzo, el de baja estatura se sentó sobre sus rodillas, tomando el rostro de Strange, observándolo con angustia y fallando en no soltar un sollozo. 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Se oía con lamento y desconcierto, pero sin residuos de enojo ni resentimiento.

El médico cerro los parpados por unos segundos antes de responderle a su marido, con un rostro indescifrable.

—Estamos en el juego final.

──────────────────────────

Sherlock se hallaba mordisqueando sus uñas, un gesto para demostrar la preocupación que atravesaba.

El caos se había desatado en la Universidad cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar que los alienígenas nuevamente estaban atacando. Lo primero que pensó el joven fue en sus padres y su hermano menor, sobre todo en el último porque justamente ese día su clase se iba de excursión.

Afortunadamente, Happy lo había buscado rápidamente para llevarlo al Complejo Avenger, el único lugar (por el momento) que seria seguro.

Se sentía un completo inútil. Sus padres y su hermano se encontraban luchando contra los seres de otro planeta mientras que él no hacía nada. Pero desde un principio dejo en claro que el negocio de superhéroe no era para él, aun así, no soportaba estar de brazos cruzados esperando noticas de la situación. El joven no estaría con pesadumbre si tan solo sus tíos asgardianos y su tío Bruce no se hubieran ido a Asgard para resolver un problema. Además, su tía Carol se fue a otra galaxia para ayudar a un planeta que solicitó su ayuda personalmente y no han tenido noticias de ella en tres semanas. Y como cereza del pastel, Visión se fue a alguna parte del mundo con la maldita bruja.

Luego de los sucesos de la Guerra Civil, el androide eliminó la posibilidad de tener alguna relación con la inestable usuaria de magia. Durante años Visión se centro únicamente en su familia y en los deberes de ser un Avenger. No obstante, desde hace un año tomó la decisión de viajar con la escusa de querer aprender la cultura y gastronomía de otros países. Tony no vio problemas a esto, por lo que aceptó sin chistar.

El primogénito de los Strange tenía sus dudas respecto a esta idea de viajar tan repentina, quizás era exagerado pero el azabache menor aprendió que era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar. Fue así como un día le colocó un rastreador a Visión sin que se diera cuenta, debido a el que cyberbot apagaba su transpondedor cada vez que se iba (lo que aumentaba sus sospechas). Finalmente, las respuestas vinieron a él cuando lo localizó en una parte de África y luego simplemente desapareció. Sherlock Strange era conocido por su inteligencia y rapidez para resolver problemas, por eso solo le bastó pocos segundos para saber que Visión visitaba a Wanda y que los Pícaros se hallaban escondidos en Wakanda.

Por supuesto que este hallazgo se lo comentó a su papá, pero Anthony le había sorprendido diciéndole que eso ya lo sabía y que la razón del porque no los arrestaba y los devolvía a la Balsa era porque el ingeniero terminó con ellos y lo que pasara con ellos ya no era su problema. Con respecto al cyberbot de color carmesí, la teoría que ambos se platearon fue que la conexión de la Gema de la Mente y el poder de Maximoff era el responsable.

“ _Yo no puedo obligarlo a que deje de verla. A pesar de que algunos lo vean como estupidez, Visión tiene sentimientos y no quiero lastimarlo haciéndolo elegir entre su creador y la mujer que aparentemente ama_ ”. 

Pese a esas palabras, Tony no quería perder al androide.

El vehículo se estacionó y el muchacho salió para ingresar al Complejo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la sala de reuniones. La IA le dio la bienvenida informándolo que sus tíos regresaron de Asgard con las malas noticias de que un ser llamado Thanos estaba recogiendo las Gemas del Infinito con el propósito de desaparecer la mitad del universo. Se sentó mientras cubría su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, escuchando que su padre fue secuestrado por los extraterrestres y que su papá y hermanito fueron tras él. Cogió aire y lo expulso un poco brusco, tenía que confiar en su familia, confiar en que todo saldría bien, que pronto este desastre terminaría y se reuniría con su familia para celebrar en Burgen King, aunque su padre no esté muy de acuerdo con lo poco saludable que eran las hamburguesas, pero Tony y los niños amaban las hamburguesas y Stephen era débil ante los ojos de cachorro que le daban.

—Actualmente sus tíos y los Pícaros partieron a Wakanda para poder quitarle la gema a Visión. —El de ojos bicolor frunció el ceño ante la mención de esos traidores.

—Espera, ¿los Pícaros estuvieron aquí?

—Ante la situación, al jefe no le quedó de otra que involucrarlos. La situación es peor de lo que se ve y requiere de la ayuda de los ex Avengers.

Lo que William sentía por los ex compañeros de su papá era rencor. Y es que a ningún hijo le gusta la idea de que casi matan a su papá y que encima el culpable de la muerte de María y Howard Stark estaba siendo protegido. Lavado de cerebro o no, sus manos acabaron con la vida de sus abuelos y Sherlock no albergaba empatía por el Soldado de Invierno.

Trató de contactar a sus tíos, pero fue algo imposible. Las horas pasaron y el de cabellera ondulada se impacientaba cada vez más. Recibió una llamada de su tía Pepper y al igual que él, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Le habló acerca del plan de retirar la gema de Visión y ella se despidió para regresar a sus labores como CEO de Industrias Stark.

Poco después, Hogan apareció con una taza de té de valeriana. El jovencito no era fanático del té, prefería su amado capuchino, pero en ocasiones como está no rechazaba las infusiones. El de piel nívea a penas le dio un sorbo a la bebida cuando FRIDAY les alertó que algo terrible ocurría en la ciudad. Los hologramas se instalaron frente a los individuos, el mayor dejo escapar una maldición mientras que el universitario llevaba una mano a su boca, contemplando con incredulidad a la pantalla.

Las personas.

Las personas se convertían en polvo y sus restos se esparcían al alrededor.

_«Papás… Peter…»._

──────────────────────────

Anthony y Stephen seguían en la misma posición, sin decir palabra alguna.

Peter se acercó a la mujer de antenas, quien apenas se podía mantener de pie. Ayudó a Mantis a sentarse en una roca para inmediatamente encaminarse hacia sus padres. Pero antes de llegar a ellos, la simpatiza alienígena se levantó abruptamente.

—Algo está pasando.

Dichas esas palabras, desapareció en una especie de nube de polvo. Las miradas de Quill y Peter eran de escepticismo, por otro lado, la pareja de casados se volteó justo en el momento que la chica habló. El genio se levantó, dedicando un rostro de desconcierto al suceso que acaba de pasar.

—Quill.

El jadeo de Drax atrajo la atención del Guardian para solo presenciar como su amigo también se desvanecía.

—Quill, relájate. —Dijo Tony en un intento por calmar al terrícola.

El susodicho se sintió mareado y débil.

—Oh, hombre.

El millonario cerro los ojos con pesadez al ver como el hombre también se fue.

_«Esto no puede estar pasando»._

De repente, la voz de su esposo resonó frágil y áspera. La respiración del moreno se aceleró y girando despacio se encontró con el rostro melancólico de Strange. El doctor le ofreció una leve sonrisa, como si se estuviera disculpando. Las lágrimas desbordaron de los orbes chocolate de Edward.

**_¿Cuántos ganamos?_ **

**_Uno._ **

—Tony. No había otra manera.

El pecho de Tony se contrajo, paralizándose mientras sus mejillas se humedecían. El hombre que lo salvo de su miseria, quien le otorgó la oportunidad de amar, de formar una familia y ser feliz se había ido. Y él no hizo nada para impedirlo.

La falló a Stephen.

Lamentablemente, la tragedia aun no terminaba para él.

—Papá…

_«No, por favor. ÉL NO»._

El castaño se volteó rápidamente, viendo con horror como su hijo caminaba hacia él para derrumbarse en sus brazos. La cabeza del chico se ocultó en el pecho del adulto, aferrándose al cuerpo de su padre.

—No me quiero ir. No me quiero ir, _mamá_.

Anthony soltó un jadeo. Su pequeño hijo solamente lo llamó de esa forma cuando se hallaba realmente asustado. Como cuando secuestraron a su hermano y la vez que Vincent se enfrentó al hechicero Mordo, dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte.

Ambos terminaron el suelo, con Stark sosteniendo fuertemente a su hijo.

—Peter. —El mencionado movió su cabeza para mirar a su progenitor, siendo las lágrimas del mayor caer sobre su rostro—. Estarás bien, cariño. Vamos a estar bien… tu… tu… —Los gimoteos escaparon de su garganta, impidiéndole el paso a las palabras. Besó la frente del muchacho y se esforzó por controlar los sollozos—. _Quédate conmigo._

Sus orbes acaramelados brillaban por el llanto.

—Lo siento.

Dichas esas dos palabras que marcaran al inventor, su cuerpo se convirtió en polvo y consecutivamente el viento se llevó sus restos. Edward alzó la mirada al cielo y lanzó un grito tan desgarrador que provocó un estremecimiento en la mujer robot. Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras lloraba desmoralizadamente.

“ _Los hombres Stark, estamos hechos de hierro_ ”.

No. Definitivamente no era cierto.

A poca distancia de él, Nebula miraba a la nada sin ninguna expresión.

—Lo hizo.

Ese día, Anthony Edward Stark conoció el verdadero dolor.

──────────────────────────

A Sherlock no le hacia gracia que el hombre que por poco mata a su papá este de vuelta en el Complejo, paseándose por los pasillos junto a la Viuda Negra y actuando como el líder. Por fortuna, tenia a sus tíos de su lado. Pero pronto la amargura de que Steve Rogers este de regreso es reemplazada por el dolor de que Visión murió y de que su padrino haya sido uno de los afectados por el chasquido, como le comento Thor entre lágrimas, culpándose de no haber matado al Titan. El pelinegro solo lo abrazó, susurrándole que esto no era su culpa.

Aún seguían sin tener noticias de sus padres y hermano. Y si Thanos logró obtener todas las gemas… quería decir que se enfrentó a su familia y… quizás...

Sacudió la cabeza. Negándose ante el pensamiento de que su familia esté muerta, sin embargo, las posibilidades de que también fueran afectados por el chasquido lo terminaron por quebrantar, cayendo de rodillas al piso y siendo sostenido inmediatamente por el Dios del Trueno. Poco o nada le importó que lo vieran llorar como un niño, su familia se hallaba en algún lugar del universo y la probabilidad de que hayan sobrevivido es baja.

—No entiendo. ¿Quién es este niño? —La pregunta de Rogers detuvo el llanto del azabache.

El de orbes heterocromáticos se levantó y con una mirada asesina se dirigió al rubio.

—Soy Sherlock Strange Stark. —Se talló los ojos con las mangas de su sudadera, aun mirando al capitán con cabreo—. Hijo de Anthony Strange Stark.

Tanto el capitán como la espía se quedaron boquiabiertos por la revelación, aunque no sabia si era mas por el hecho de que Iron Man tuvo un hijo o que tenga el apellido de su esposo. En realidad, durante los años posteriores al conflicto de los Acuerdos, se desconectaron del mundo y no supieron nada acerca de sus ex compañeros de equipo.

—¿Hijo? ¿Stark tuvo un hijo? —Realmente Natasha no cabía en su asombro, quizás en su puta evaluación debió escribir que tampoco Tony Stark era acto para ser padre. 

Y eso le disgustaba mucho al muchacho.

—Coronel, le informo que la señorita Danvers se encuentra afuera de las instalaciones.

El anuncio de FRIDAY libera un poco de tensión en el hombre afroamericano.

──────────────────────────

Pasaron tres jodidas semanas desde el Snappening, como los medios le nombraron.

El corazón de Sherlock palpita arrítmicamente cuando ve una nave siendo aterrizada por su tía Carol. 

Inmediatamente, James se apresura en ayudar a su mejor amigo a salir de la nave. El castaño casi se aferra como un koala a su querido hermano en todos los sentidos, menos en sangre.

El joven Strange Stark corre a los brazos de su padre, derramando pequeñas lágrimas de alivio y felicidad por tenerlo de vuelta en casa. Anthony se dedica en acariciar el cabello de su primogénito, en esas semanas que estuvo a la deriva de la muerte en el espacio, lo único que tenia en mente es el deseo de que su otro hijo no se hubiera ido también.

—¿Dónde está padre y Peter? —Preguntó una vez que se separaron del abrazo, echando un vistazo a su entorno, buscando a los mencionados.

Tony apretó los labios y el llanto volvió.

—Los perdí.

Sherlock escuchó claramente como su corazón se rompía, volvió a abrazar a su papá, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Tanto padre como hijo lloraron desconsoladamente por la perdida de Stephen y Peter.

Pepper no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, detrás de la fémina, Happy posó una mano sobre su hombro a la vez que agachaba la cabeza. Rhodey miró hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos en puños. Carol colocó agarró la mano de su novio y en seguida es atrapada por un abrazo que corresponde. Bruce y Thor se aferran el uno al otro, en busca de apoyo.

Rocket y Nebula se toman de la mano y se quedan en silencio.

Por otro lado, Steve y Natasha se sienten completamente fuera de lugar.

Esa noche, Tony y Sherlock durmieron juntos con el miedo que al despertar uno de ellos también desapareciera.

──────────────────────────

Los días pasaron sin pena ni gloria.

Los Avengers junto a los Guardianes de la Galaxia y los Pícaros que quedaban se embarcaron en la misión de matar a Thanos y recuperar las gemas. Pero llegaron demasiado tarde, el Titan Loco destruyó las gemas y con eso la posibilidad de traer a la mitad del universo.

Rogers y Romanoff se quedaron en el Complejo, sinceramente a Tony no le importaba, siempre y cuando esos se mantendrían alejados de él y de su hijo. Rhodes y Danvers igualmente siguieron viviendo ahí, claro, el resentimiento por parte del ex oficial de la Fuerza Área de los Estados Unidos permanecía, pero entendía los miles de problemas que todos atravesaban. Por tal razón, Natasha, Nebula, Oyoke, Rocket, su novia y él decidieron formar un equipo para mantener la seguridad de la galaxia.

Thor se instaló con su gente en una isla de Noruega. A pesar de que una parte de él murió cuando perdió al resto de asgardianos y su amado Loki, sabía que su pueblo lo necesitaba. Valkyrie y Bruce se quedaron a su lado para ayudarlo.

Tony y Sherlock decidieron irse a vivir en una cabaña en el bosque, debido a los recuerdos en la Torre Stark. Una noche de tormenta, Tony le prometió a su hijo mayor que su vida como héroe había terminado, centrándose en su deber como padre y ayudar a Virginia con Industrias Stark. Las pesadillas regresaron y William siempre acudía al rescate de su papá. El joven de ojos cerúleos mostró fuerza y el inventor estaba orgulloso de la madurez de su hijo. No obstante, poco tiempo después descubrió que Sherlock fingía y que realmente se estaba guardando todo para si mismo. Igual que Tony hacía antes de que Stephen llegara a su vida.

Es así como el castaño se encontraba acunando a su hijo en su pecho.

—Los extraño mucho… —Sollozó—. Quiero escuchar la risa de Pete… quiero que padre me cuente historias sobre el multiverso… —Tragó con dificultad, elevando la cabeza y mirando fijamente al adulto—. Quiero mi familia de regreso… _mamá_.

El moreno cerro los parpados.

—Ya mi pequeña nutria. —Volvió a posicionar la cabeza del chico debajo de su barbilla, sujetándolo con firmeza—. También los extraño. Pero tenemos que seguir, hay que hacerlo por ellos.

—Lo sé…

Permanecieron en silencio y al cabo de un rato cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

Los Avengers perdieron la batalla, pero no la guerra.


	2. Parte II: Endgame

_**Un año después** _

Tony le estaba dando los últimos toques a la salsa mientras que su hijo mayor se hallaba sentado en la isla de la cocina, con un puchero y la cabeza sobre la mesa. En realidad, no era sorprendente que el ingeniero supiera cocinar, podría decirse que era el italiano que llevaba dentro y que además algunas veces su mamá o Jarvis se tomaron un poco de tiempo para enseñarle. El zagal siguió en su labor de preparar uno de sus platillos italianos favoritos, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como su hijo golpeaba la encimera como si fuera un tambor.

—Vamos, mamá. Déjame ayudarte, estoy muy aburrido. —Espetó el azabache, haciendo que el moreno lanzara un suspiro.

—La última vez que ayudaste en la cocina, arrojaste el espagueti a la pared. —Le recordó el incidente mientras revisaba los filetes de pollo en el horno.

El menor soltó un quejido.

—¡Visión dijo que lo pegara a la pared! —Exclamó con voz ofendida.

—Sherly, se supone que eres un genio y aun así no pudiste entender que se refería a tomar una tirita y pegarla a la pared. —Entrecerró sus orbes al ver como el chico se cruzaba de brazas e hinchaba sus cachetes.

—Vale, lo admito, fue mi error. ¡Pero solo fue una vez!

—¿Qué me dices de la vez que quemaste el cereal y el asunto de tus "batidos"?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Supéralo! ¡Ambas fueron un accidente! —El adulto soltó una risa y eso molestó al muchacho—. ¡A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado!

—Si, claro. —Rodó los ojos, agarrando una fresa del plato sobre el mesón, le dio un mordisco y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, revisando las notificaciones de Industrias Stark.

—Anda. Prometo que no quemare la cocina.

—Eso definitivamente no me alivia en nada. —Observó la expresión alicaída del joven y largando un suspiro se volteó para tomar unas naranjas y colocarlas frente al pelinegro—. Ten y prepara el jugo. Y por lo que más quieras Sherlock, no causes un desastre.

—Grosero. —Musitó, dirigiéndose al extractor de jugo.

Varios minutos pasaron y ambos genios ya estaban acomodando los platos para proceder a almorzar. De repente el de ojos bicolor soltó una maldición, cogiendo un plato rojo y llenándolo de agua de una botella para enseguida salir por la puerta trasera y caminar hasta una alpaca que estaba tranquila comiendo el pasto.

—Perdóname, chiquita. Debes estar sedienta. —Dejo el plato en el suelo y el animal comenzó a beber.

—¿Eres consciente que hay un lago frente a nosotros y que el animal puede beber de ahí? —Manifestó Tony, encauzando sus pies hacia su hijo.

—Betsy es algo... "especial", por decirlo de una manera. Solo bebe agua mineral.

—¿Me recuerdas porque de todos los animales, elegiste a una alpaca?

—Te pregunte si podía tener una mascota y dijiste que sí. Pregunte cuál podría ser y me recalcaste lo que yo quisiera.

—Ya lo sé. Pero... ¿una alpaca? —Señaló al animal de gran lana blanca—. A todo esto, ¿por qué la llamaste Betsy? Se supone que es un nombre para vacas.

—Las vacas no tienen nombre propio.

—Pues deberían.

Entonces, sus ojos miel captaron un brillo proveniente de la hamaca donde el joven Strange suele descansar o leer un libro. Se acerca y ve el casco del Mark 50. Sorprendido lo recoge y arquea una ceja en dirección a su primogénito. Quien se encoge de hombros mientras sus pómulos se tiñen de escarlata.

—Sherlock, ¿dónde lo encontraste? —Preguntó, sonriendo ladinamente.

—En el garage. —Contestó casualmente.

—¿Acaso estas jugando a que eres Iron Man como cuando eras niño?

—Tal vez...

El inventor recuerda con cariño como su hijo de seis años entraba al laboratorio para tomar los cascos de sus armaduras y pretender que era un superhéroe. A este juego se le sumaba Loki, quien hacía de villano (¡Ja!), Thor que actuaba como su compañero de batalla y Visión que a veces actuaba como civil. A Tony le gustaba mosquear a su esposo con respecto que su niño prefería la ciencia y no la magia.

No pudo evitar sonreír con cariño a la vez que sentía una punzada en el pecho.

—La propuesta de tener tu propia armadura sigue en pie. —Peinó los cabellos ondulados del azabache y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No es necesario crear una.

—Ya suenas como tu tía Pepper. —Enganchó su brazo sobre los hombros del varón y ambos se pusieron en marcha para entrar a la casa.

—Bueno, le regalaste una armadura en su cumpleaños.

—Y nunca lo ha usado. Aunque no importa, de todas formas, ella nunca usa lo que le regalo. Cosa contraria a Loki, siempre se quejaba si no le regalaba algo bonito y brillante.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, sin embargo, el momento padre e hijo fue interrumpido por un auto que se estaciono frente a ellos. Edward apretó la mandíbula al atisbar a Rogers, Romanoff y un tipo que se le parecía reconocido, bajar del vehículo. Un apretón en su brazo hizo que su atención regresara a su hijo, observando la mueca y el desagrado en su rostro.

—Entra. Me encargare de esto.

—Está bien, pero si veo que las cosas se ponen feas no dudare en destrozarle la cara a Rogers. —Dijo, apartando la manga del jersey de su muñeca, mostrando el reloj que puede transformarse en un nano guante.

—Hecho.

William les dio un vistazo a los Pícaros rápido y se encaminó dentro de su hogar. 

—No, entiendo. Se oye imposible, lo sé...

—Tony después de lo que has visto crees que haya...

—La evaluación cuántica afecta la Escala de Plank. Lo que detona la proposición noche, estamos de acuerdo. —Se cruza de brazos—. Para que me entiendan significa que no volverán.

—Yo regrese. —Expuso Lang.

—No, viviste por accidente. Las probabilidades una en millones y ahora propones un... —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Atraco al tiempo. —Lo dijo con una leve emoción.

—Si... un atraco al tiempo, claro, ¿por qué no lo habíamos pensado? —Habló sarcásticamente—. Ah, ¿por qué es risible? ¿por qué es imposible?

—Las gemas están en el pasado las encontraremos y volveremos. —Aseguró muy confiado el ex líder de los Avengers.

Natasha suspiró.

—Podemos tronar los dedos. Revivir a los demás.

—O hacer algo peor de lo que él hizo.

—Dudo mucho que pase.

—Como siempre tú y tu alegre optimismo, Rogers. Sin embargo, la esperanza no ayuda si no hay modo lógico y tangible para poder ejecutar sin riesgo ese atraco al tiempo. —Los tres lo miraron con cierto disgusto, pero no le importó—. Para mí el resultado más probable será una muerte grupal. —Añadió.

—No si obedecemos las reglas del viaje en el tiempo. Ya saben, no hablar con nuestros yo del pasado, no apostar en juegos deportivos...

Ante el parloteo sin sentido, el moreno parpadeó escéptico.

—Te voy a detener justo allí, ¿en serio me estas diciendo que tu plan para salvar el universo se basa en _Volver al futuro_? —Scott miró en otra dirección— ¿En serio?

—No.

—Gracias, ya me habías asustado porque eso es absurdo, así no funciona la física cuántica.

—Tony. Debemos luchar. —Su voz era frágil, pero Anthony se juró no caer en las redes de la araña nuevamente.

—Eso hicimos y míranos ahora.

—Escucha. Te entiendo, perdiste a tu esposo e hijo. —La mención de sus seres amados provoco que miles de espinas se incrustaran en su corazón—. Yo perdí a alguien importante, igual que otros. ¡Y ahora, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarla, de recuperar a todos los demás y tu respuesta es que no...!

—Exacto. —Interrumpió el mecánico—. No lo voy a intentar. No puedo exponerme a algo que a simple vista no resultara.

—Tony, es una segunda oportunidad. —Insistió el blondo.

—Tuve mi segunda oportunidad después de la Guerra Civil. —Los Pícaros se congelaron ante los sucesos y las consecuencias de muchos años atrás—. Perdí parte de mi familia y créanme que duele como no tienen idea, pero... —Trató de mantener la calma, lo último que querría era tener un ataque de pánico frente al hombre que casi lo mata y sus seguidores—. No pienso abandonar a mi hijo. Soy todo lo que le queda. No le haré eso.

En ese momento Sherlock apareció.

—Mamá, es hora de comer. —Para ninguno de los presentes pasa desapercibida la irritación en el rostro del joven, que mira fijamente al de orbes azul.

—Lo siento, pero no pienso ayudarles.

El genio se levanta y camina hasta su hijo.

—Tony...

—No insistas, además, tu y yo aún seguimos en la línea de fuego. —Abre la puerta y antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta dice—: No confió en ti.

──────────────────────────

Al anochecer Thor apareció en la puerta, siendo recibido por un abrazo por parte de su sobrino. Los zagales se trasladaron hasta la cocina, donde Tony yacía lavando los trastes.

—Hey, Poink Break. —Secó sus manos con una toalla y seguidamente se dispuso a saludar al asgardiano con un abrazo—. No nos avistaste que venias.

—Hace un tiempo que no venía y como no estoy con tantos deberes como rey, decidí visitarlos. —Tomó asiento en la encimera de cerámica blanca—. Bruce también vino conmigo, pero recibió una llamada y dijo que tenía que atender un asunto.

—¿Qué clase de asunto? —Indagó el inventor.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Por cierto, quiero agradecerte otra vez por ayudar a construir un palacio en New Asgard.

—No es nada, Thor. Para eso estamos los amigos.

—¿Y qué tal está quedando? —Interrogó Sherlock a su tío.

—Bueno, es una replica exacta del palacio de Asgard. —Giró su rostro hacia el castaño—. Por cierto, ¿hay algo para cenar? Me estoy muriendo del hambre.

—Se afortunado. Aun queda pollo a la parmesana. —Le dijo mientras agarraba un plato para servirle dicho platillo.

—¡Uno de mis favoritos! —Exclamó, pero al instante su sonrisa se borró—. Dime por favor que Sherlock no metió sus manos en eso.

El aludido soltó un jadeo dramáticamente y posó su mano sobre su pecho.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Podrían dejar de atacar mis artes culinarias?

—Ese es el problema, cariño. No las tienes. —Comentó burlesco el moreno.

—Todavía recuerdo la horrible sensación de beber ese batido. —Torció el gesto.

—Todos en la Torre tuvimos indigestión por tres días.

—¡Rudo! ¡Estoy siendo atacado verbalmente! 

Anthony acomodaba la almohada y la sabana para dormir. En eso se detiene para sujetar una foto de él junto a su esposo e hijos. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el vidrio de la fotografía. Seguía pensando que era una locura lo que Rogers y su pandilla habían propuesto, el viaje en el tiempo es una idea descabellada. Porque una cosa era hacerlo con la ayuda de la Gema del Tiempo y otra muy distinta el de utilizar el Reino Cuántico. Sinceramente, él no quería falsas esperanzas, así que se negó a trabajar en ello. No obstante, la maldita duda le carcomía el cerebro.

Estaba el jodido: _¿Y que tal si...?_

Así que no es sorpresa encontrarlo trabajando en lo que se negó en un principio.

—Haré una última simulación, antes de terminar por hoy. Esta vez con la forma de una cinta de Moebius invertida, por favor.

—Procesando.

FRIDAY realizaba uno más de los modelos que Tony había estado probando durante una hora. Vio una parte de la cinta y movió el holograma.

—Ahora dame el auto valor de esa partícula, considerando la descomposición espectral, tomara un segundo.

—Un momento.

—Y no importa si no funciona, solo estoy...

—Modelo terminado.

El proceso termina y Anthony abre sus orbes para que a continuación cayera sobre la silla. Suelta un suspiro de sorpresa y pone una mano sobre su boca al ver que la jodida idea funcionaba, podrían regresar en el tiempo para reunir las gemas y traer de vuelta a los afectados.

—Mierda.

—Sabía que no te quedarías con los brazos cruzados.

El ingeniero se giró en su silla para ver a su hijo mayor caminar hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro. El joven se puso de canclillas, colocando sus manos en las rodillas de su padre.

—Así que, viaje en el tiempo. ¿Eh?

—Sé que te prometí que no volvería al negocio de Iron Man pero...

Sherlock lo calló colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

—Mamá, nunca te pedí que lo dejaras y no estoy molesto. Si hay una oportunidad para traerlos de regreso, no te lo voy a impedir. —Sus ojos que en ese momento eran grisáceos brillaron por lágrimas no derramadas—. Lo único que te pido es que te cuides. Si vez que algo está saliendo mal... por favor, retrocede y vuelve. No quiero perderte también...

—Todo saldrá bien. —Besó la frente del muchacho.

La mirada del pelinegro se dirige hacia un lado de la habitación y el multimillonario observa el objeto guardado en una caja de cartón que captó la atención de su hijo.

—Creo que es hora de deshacernos de eso. —Pronunció el menor.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy. Además de que ya lo utilicé como trineo.

Sueltan una risa.

—Los traeré de regreso, te lo prometo.

Ambos se levantan, Anthony se acerca al escudo para cogerlo y mira a su hijo con determinación.

—Busca a tu tío Thor. Es hora de vengar a los caídos.

──────────────────────────

Con el descubrimiento para poder viajar en el tiempo, Tony y Thor marcharon para el Complejo Avengers. El ingeniero y el capitán tuvieron una plática, quedando de acuerdo en trabajar juntos, pero Edward le recalcó que eso no significaba que las cosas serían como antes. Steve aceptó y se alegró cuando Stark le devolvió el escudo.

Desafortunadamente, la Capitana Marvel estaba a muchas galaxias de distancias y no pudieron contactarla. Inesperadamente, Natasha terminó por traer a Clint con la esperanza de recuperar a su familia. Así que el equipo fue conformado por Tony, Steve, Rhodey, Scott, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Rocket y Nebula. Después de construir la maquina cuántica, comprobaron gracias a Barton que efectivamente pueden viajar al pasado, así mismo el Doctor Hulk (nuevo apodo de Tony por el hecho de que él científico se fusionó con el gigante verde) aclaró que cambiar su pasado no alteraba su presente, creando una nueva línea temporal.

A la final se dividieron en tres grupos para ir a diferentes épocas del tiempo. La misión parecía sencilla; recolectar las gemas y traerlas. No obstante, no fue así. Si bien Thor y Rocket no tuvieron muchas complicaciones para conseguir la Gema de la Realidad no fue lo mismo con el equipo que fue a New York en 2012. Las gemas del tiempo y mente fueron obtenidas, pero debido a un problemita con el Hulk del pasado, perdieron la Gema del Espacio y para rematar el Loki de esa línea escapó con ella. Ante esto, el Capitán América y Iron Man viajaron al año 1970. Una vez allí, Anthony y Steve logran infiltrarse en la antigua base de opciones de SHIELD, consiguiendo robar la Gema del Espacio y otras dosis de las ampolletas con la partícula Pym para poder volver a su futuro.

En Vormir la situación se torna turbulenta cuando Red Skull les dice a Romanoff y Barton que la única manera de obtener la gema es sacrificando a un ser amado. Los dos ex espías de SHIELD están dispuestos a morir, pero no a sacrificar su compañero. Por lo que empiezan una lucha por lanzarse al vacío. Pero al final quien muere es Natasha y Clint consigue la Gema del Alma, pero con la carga de conciencia por la muerte de la pelirroja.

En Morag, Nebula y War Machine roban con éxito la Gema del Poder. Están listos para regresar, sin embargo, solamente Rhodes regresa al futuro mientras que la cyberbot se queda porque sus implantes cibernéticos interactúan con los de su yo de ese año. Desdichadamente, a través de esta conexión, Thanos de 2014 se entera lo que pasará en el futuro y secuestra a la Nebula del futuro para que la Nebula de 2014 la reemplazara y fuera al futuro.

La guerra pronto se desataría.

──────────────────────────

De regreso en su presente, reciben la noticia que la Viuda Negra murió. Barton y Rogers son los más afectados, aunque Bruce también se haya dolido. A pesar de este triste suceso, todos menos la robot impostora, se preparan para recuperar a los desvanecidos. Tony construye un guantelete hecho de nanotecnología para usar las Gemas del Infinito. El equipo discute sobre quien debería chasquear los dedos. Odinson quiere usar el poder del guante, pero Banner los convence de que él debe hacerlo porque la radiación de las gemas es demasiado fuerte para cualquiera de los presentes y él es el único que puede resistir dicha radiación debido a que su cuerpo irradia energía gamma.

Bruce se coloca el guante y con esfuerzo por el dolor que el poder de las gemas le transmite, trona los dedos y una inmensa luz blanca sega a los héroes por unos instantes. El hombre verde cae al piso y Tony se apresura en curar su brazo con sus nanobots.

—¿Si... funcionó? —Preguntó con dificultad el doctor.

—No estamos seguros.

Lang camina hasta unos ventanales, apreciando unos pájaros. Mientras tanto, Hawkeye agarra su celular viendo la llamada entrante de su esposa.

—Oigan... —Espetó Scott, sonriendo por la vibrante atmósfera de vida—. Creo que si funciono.

Imprevistamente el complejo fue bombardeado sin cesar con proyectiles, imposibilitándoles a los héroes reaccionar ante el ataque. El lugar es completamente destruido hasta ser un cumulo de rocas, rodeado de un ambiente hostil y lúgubre. Ant Man, War Machine, Hawkeye, Banner y Raccoon quedan atrapados bajo los escombros. Por otra parte, Steve, Anthony y Thor salen de las ruinas, encontrándose con la desagradable escena del Titan Loco sentado, esperándolos. 

Es increíble como la situación cambió drásticamente, pensaron que todo se resolvería cuando devolvieran a la mitad del universo. Pero no, la cosa tenía que empeorar con la llegada para nada prevista de un Thanos del pasado. Por mucho que la Trinidad se esfuerce en la lucha, el berenjena les estaba dando la golpiza de su vida y en un momento Tony pierde la consciencia y el pecho de Thor está a punto de ser atravesado por la Stormbreaker de no ser porque el Capitán América contraataca al titan con el Mjolnir, demostrando que es digno de levantarlo. Aun así, el super soldado no es lo suficientemente fuerte y al igual que sus compañeros es derrotado.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el de ojos azules hace el intento por levantarse.

—En todos mis años de conquista, violencia, masacre. Nunca fue personal. Pero te diré algo, lo que voy a hacerle a tu exasperante y testarudo planeta. —Hace una leve pausa—. Lo voy a gozar, como no te lo puedes imaginar.

Seguidamente la Orden Negra y el ejército de Chitauri, los Saakarianos, los Outriders, los Gorilas Chitauri y Leviatanes bajan de la nave. Rogers sabe que no tienen oportunidad y sin embargo se pone de pie, ajustando la correa de su escudo, listo para morir peleando.

Pero se detiene en seco al escuchar una voz en el intercomunicador.

—Cap, soy Sam. ¿Me escuchas? —El varón no puede creer estar escuchando a su amigo—. A tu izquierda.

Y justamente eso hace, mirar a su izquierda, asombrado de ver un círculo naranja brillante de donde salen el Rey T'Challa, su hermana y su general. En seguida, Falcon también hace acto de presencia, volando por el cielo. Múltiples portales de diferentes partes de la Tierra y el universo se abrieron, de entre ellos aparece el Doctor Strange con su hijo Peter y los Guardianes de la Galaxia.

—¡Yibambe!

El grito de guerra de los Wakandianos resuena por el lugar.

Ahora en el campo de batalla se encontraban los Avengers que habían muerto junto con los hechiceros de Kamar Taj, el ejército de Wakanda, el ejército de New Asgard liderado por Valkyrie e incluso la armada de los Devastadores y los Nova Corps del planeta Xandar.

Un gigantesco Ant Man escapa de los escombros, posteriormente abre su mano para liberar a Bruce, Rhodey y Rocket.

Thor llama a la Stormbraker y súbitamente se levanta al ver a Loki caminar en su dirección. Sus mejillas se empañan de lágrimas cuando finalmente tiene a su amor devuelta. Una mano temblorosa se anima en tocar la mejilla del pelinegro.

—Loki...

—Te dije que no te dejaras llevar por la venganza y el orgullo... —Apretó sus labios y posó su diestra en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del rubio—. Cuando salgamos de esto. Tu y yo nos vamos a casar.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió radiante—. ¡Finalmente!

—Hey, un hombre se da a desear.

—Sí, pero por más de diez años.

—Basta de charla, tenemos un hijo de puta que derrotar.

Con un casto beso fueron a tomar sus posiciones de ataque.

Tony recobró la consciencia, siendo espectador del reencuentro de los asgardianos.

—Mamá.

El moreno giró y divisó a su hijo menor.

—¿Pete...?

El jovenzuelo corrió hasta atrapar a su madre en un gran abrazo que Anthony correspondió con la misma vitalidad y júbilo.

—Mamá, perdóname. —Murmuró entre sollozos.

—No, bebé. No tengo nada que perdonarte. —Tomó el rostro de su hijo y depositó un beso en su pómulo—. Dios... no te imaginas el martirio que tu hermano y yo hemos sufrido... —El chico agacha su cabeza, pero el inventor la alza y le da otro beso en su frente—. Eres mi hijo, te tuve por ocho meses en mi vientre, porque eres un alocado y no podías esperar para salir. —El comentario le arrancó una leve risa al castaño joven—. Y cuando te perdí entre mis brazos... —El llanto se intensificó en ambos—. Algo se quebró dentro de mí.

—Mamá...

—No te pude proteger, tampoco a tu padre. Tu eres quien debe perdonarme.

—Claro que no, mamá. Yo debí obedecerte, pero... —Lanzó un suspiro—. No podía abandonar a papá.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero tienes rotundamente prohibido viajar fuera del planeta.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

El multimillonario fija su mirada en el Hechicero Supremo. Peter se separa de su madre para permitirle al médico colocarse frente a él, los ojos ámbar y los ojos heterocromáticos chocan. El mecánico siente revolotear su estómago y rompiendo con el concurso de miradas, se arroja a los brazos del hechicero, uniendo sus labios a los impropios. Se besan apasionadamente con la sensación de regocijo, lágrimas escurriendo por sus caras y con los brazos del ingeniero alrededor de los hombros del mayor y el doctor sujetando la cintura de su esposo. Por mucho que quieran seguir con su acto de amor, la falta de aire los obliga a separarse.

—Anthony, yo lo siento tanto...

—Guárdalo. Tenemos un asunto que atender y que no puede esperar más. —Se besan una vez más—. Después podre darte la conferencia de tu vida, que hará que los regaños que te daba tu madre sean caricias.

El azabache tragó duro. Cuando Tony se lo propone, puede dar mucho miedo.

Los tres se unen al resto justo a tiempo para escuchar la estridente voz de mando del Capitán América que da por inicio la guerra.

—¡Avengers Assemble!

──────────────────────────

Iron Man tenía un nudo del tamaño de Alaska en su garganta.

Carol apareció para destruir la nave y ahora estaba luchando ferozmente contra el titan para quitarle el guantelete, que, en algún punto de la batalla, Thanos lo había conseguido. El gigante al verse en prietos, coge la Gema del Poder y arroja a la capitana muy lejos.

—¡Tony! —El nombrado voltea su cabeza a la izquierda, viendo a su marido dejarles a unos maestros el trabajo de controlar el agua para seguidamente correr hacia él—. Querido, necesito que recuperes las gemas.

Al termino de la oración, el moreno se apresuró en la labor. Stephen invocó a las bandas carmesí de Cyttorak, reteniendo a Thanos y dándole a su pareja el tiempo necesario para obtener las gemas. Edward suelta un clamor victorioso cuando saca las gemas del guante. A su lado, un portal se abre y rápidamente entra.

Del otro lado se topa con Thor, Steve, Quill y Carol.

—¡Tengo las gemas! —Exclama el genio.

—La camioneta fue destruida, no podemos devolver las gemas al pasado. —Informó Rogers, causando que las personas se asusten.

—¡Hay que llevarlas a otra parte!

—¿Cómo mujer? ¡Estamos atrapados en medio de una guerra!

—Quill, tranquilízate.

—¡No me pides que me tranquilice, Stark! ¡No cuando acabo de ver a mi novia del pasado!

—¡Cállense!

El grito del maestro de las Artes Místicas los estremece y se mantienen quietos.

—Solo hay una manera de derrotar a Thanos y es juntos. —Se dirige a su esposo—. Tony, dame las gemas.

El castaño se las da para que en seguida le otorgue una a cada uno.

—Realidad. —Se la da a Thor—. Mente. —Carol es quien la recibe—. Espacio. —Steve se sorprende un poco—. Poder. —Quill se impresiona y la toma—. Alma. —Tony roda los ojos, sabiendo porque justamente esa le tocó—. Y Tiempo. —Añadió mientras sujeta con firmeza la gema verde.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Indaga la fémina.

—En estos momentos, los Avengers restantes nos están brindando una distracción para que acabemos con el ejército y Thanos.

—¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso, Doctor Weird?

—Doctor Strange. —Corrigió, frunciendo el ceño—. No es menester que una persona tenga las gemas y troné los dedos para cumplir un deseo.

Los cinco restantes lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿No?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos Strange?

—Unan las gemas.

El doctor alarga el brazo, sujetando la gema entre sus dedos. Los demás lo imitan, formando un circulo y juntando las Gemas del Infinito.

—Deben concentrarse y desear eliminar a Thanos y su gente.

Ellos asienten y cierran sus parpados, relajando sus sentidos y esforzándose por mantener la concentración. Instantes después las gemas empiezan a brillar y cada uno es golpeado por una corriente de poder. Todos claman por el dolor en sus cuerpos, abriendo sus ojos para ver como son envueltos por el poder.

—¡Había olvidado lo doloroso que era la Gema del Poder!

—¡Stephen, no creo que podamos aguantar mucho más!

—¡Resiste, Tony! ¡Todos deben resistir! ¡Esta es la única manera!

Cada uno hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano, incluso Danvers, cuyo poder provenía de una gema infinita y Thor, quien es un dios, estaban teniendo problemas para manejar un poder de gran magnitud.

Un estruendo se oyó a lo lejos, el grupo giró sus cabezas, capturando al Titan Loco en su campo de visión, corriendo hacia ellos. Los héroes se miraron entre si y con expresión determinante volvieron a cerrar los ojos. El titan estuvo a centímetros de derribarlos, pero una luz inmersa generada por las gemas cubrió el campo de batalla.

Ambos bandos se sintieron desorientados y de inmediato contemplaron como el ejército del titan se desintegra en polvo. Thanos retrocede, totalmente atónito y anonadado por la situación frente a él. Cae en el suelo, derrotado y dando su último aliento para luego desaparecer en polvo.

Los Avengers, Loki y Peter llegan hasta los cuerpos tirados en el suelo de los héroes que usaron las gemas. Sam toma al capitán entre sus brazos, Loki pone al Dios del Trueno en su regazo, Rhodes sujeta a su novia, Rocket y Drax sacuden a Quill para que despierte y Peter llama a sus padres para que reaccionen.

—Mamá, papá, por favor no...

—Peter, dame permiso.

Wong verifica el pulso de los dos en su cuello.

—Relájate muchacho. Tus padres están bien.

Como una indicación, los desmallados empiezan a despertar.

—Hombre, no quiero volver hacer eso en mi vida.

—Bienvenido, bruto.

—Cierra la boca, Rocket.

Rogers y Odinson se paran con ayuda para estabilizarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Thor? —Pregunta el gigante de hielo.

—Como si me arrojaran un planeta.

—Hey, a mi me bajaron una luna. —Se quejó el multimillonario a la vez que Stephen y él se levantaban—. Literalmente.

El silencio se apodera en ellos y unos segundos más tarde, Vincent recoge todas las gemas. Encamina sus pasos a la Capitana Marvel y se las da.

—Cuento con ustedes para que regresen las gemas. —Tanto ella como el afroamericano afirman con la cabeza—. Bruce, te encargó de crear otra maquina del tiempo.

—Lo haré, Stephen.

Anthony retira la armadura y entrelaza la mano de su esposo e hijo con las suyas.

—Vámonos a casa.

—Vamos.

Los otros solo pueden observar como la familia camina hacia adelante.

El Doctor Strange estuvo a punto de crear un portal hasta que vio a su primogénito, caminando pausadamente hacia ellos. El primero en reaccionar fue el superhéroe arácnido, quien acelero el paso para darse un fuerte abrazo con su hermano. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos bicolor y al cerrarlos están escurrieron como cascadas.

Acunó el rostro de su hermanito con cuidado.

—Te extrañe mucho, araña.

—Y yo a ti, nutria.

Su madre estiró los brazos para recibir al más alto en un cálido abrazo.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Te prometí que los traería de regreso. —Besó su frente—. Y eso hice.

Sherlock sonrió y se alejó de su progenitor, se colocó frente a frente a su padre mágico.

—Debes estar muy molesto conmigo... —Dijo Strange—. Lo entiendo...

—No estoy molesto.

—Lo siento mucho, hijo.

—Solo abrázame, ¿sí?

Padre e hijo se aferraron el uno al otro. Peter y Tony los veían con una ligera sonrisa.

—No quiero más muertes de parte de ustedes dos. —Advirtió el de cabello ondulado, señalando a su hermano y padre—. O haré que duerman con la alpaca.

—¿Alpaca? —Pronunció confuso el castaño menor

—Ya te enteraras. —Dijo el ingeniero—. A todo esto, ¿cómo llegaste aquí, Sherlock?

—Vine en el Ferrari.

—No tienes licencia para conducir. —Edward miró ceñudamente al chico.

—Esta será la única vez.

—Más te vale, jovencito.

Una hora más tarde la familia Strange Stark se hallaba en la cabaña comiendo hamburguesas con queso. Al cabo de terminar de comer, se dispusieron a dormir en la misma cama. Stephen y Anthony en el centro con Peter en lado izquierdo de su madre y Sherlock en el lado derecho de su padre. Los chicos se durmieron primero y los adultos se dieron un corto beso.

—Te amo, Stephen.

—También, te amo Tony. 


End file.
